Too Beautiful to be Broken
by NicW1053
Summary: This is the last conversation that the Joker and Harley Quinn have while he is locked up. It also trails into his escape. One shot.


Too Beautiful to be Broken

Too beautiful to be broken; that was her first impression. As she looked across the table at the man sitting in front of her, she thought about how wrong she had been. Since then, he had opened up to her and told the reality of his life. No wonder he had done what he did. It was ingrained in him since the moment of his birth that life was cruel, and in order to thrive, or even just survive, you had to be just as cruel.

"Ya still here Doc?" His smooth, deep voice and snapping fingers pulled her back to reality.

"Of course I am! What were you saying?" She said, turning her full attention to him.

"Ya don't seem like you're listening to me Doc and it would be a shame if you missed out on my story because you're lost in your head." He tilted his head as he spoke and a couple of strands of green hair fell onto his face.

"You're very captivating Mr. J. I could never lose interest," she put on a big smile and looked into his eyes. God, were they gorgeous.

"Interest? I never said anything about interest. Am I boring you? Is my story just another case to you?!" He started to raise his voice and leaned over the table.

"No! Of course not Mr. J! I was listening to every word!" Fear crept into her voice. She was sure he could hear it.

"Oh really? Then where did I leave off?" He whispered those last words. This was a challenge, one he knew she would lose.

"Um… you were talking about…" her voice wavered and she fumbled for words. His eyes grew dark. He smiled a little, lips parting to reveal chipped and broken yellowish teeth. He liked to watch her squirm.

"Harley Quinn, you have made your final mistake," His face grew serious. "You were the one person I trusted, but if you can't listen, then why waste my time?" He leaned back into his chair.

"No! You're not wasting your time! I've heard every single word and I l- " He cut her off.

"And you what? Love me? Well guess what? I don't love you! I can't love you!" He looked disgusted.

"Mr. J! Don't say things like that!" Tears welled up in her eyes, "You have to love me! I sneak you gifts, I listen, I'm honest, and I lie on my paperwork about you! I've risked a lot!" Anger started to fill him. He jumped up and slammed his hands on the cold metal table.

"You risked a lot?! How can you say that you risked a lot?! You've risked nothing!" He started to lean over the table. His face turned a shade of red. "I'm still here, aren't I?! I'm still chained," he threw up his hands and the chains followed, "to the table and sleeping on the floor! Risk is getting me out!" He paused for a moment. "Love is risking it all, so if you really loved me, you would have gotten me out to be with me. You've risked nothing,"

Those last words were a whisper. He was so close that she could feel his breath against her face. She pulled out a bag from under the table. With curiosity, he unzipped it and pulled out a machine gun.

"How's that for a risk?" She asked proudly. He smiled just as the door broke down.

Men dressed in bullet proof vests ran in, heavily armed and pointing guns right at her. Harley froze.

"Shoot her or not?" A man with a rough voice asked. His gun was aimed and ready, the laser already shining in the middle of her forehead.

"Not yet. I'm going to have fun with her." He laughed manically while someone picked her up and threw her over their shoulder. Relief flooded her. He saved her. He did love her! She smiled to herself and decided that she had to go see him. She banged her hands on the man's back and started to kick and scream. She heard grunts and then felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck. A couple of seconds later, her eyelids felt heavy. Blackness crept along her vision and she gave into the tired feeling.

* * *

"Wake up Harley!" The Joker said as he slapped her cheeks lightly. Her eyes opened and she saw his face leaning over her.

"Mr. J!" She tried to get up, but she couldn't. She looked down and saw the restraints on her wrists and ankles. Her smile faded.

"Mr. J, what is this? What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna hurt you. I'm gonna hurt you real bad." He smiled and laughed, holding the paddles used in shock therapy.

"You're kidding Mr. J! This is just a joke right?" Hope laced her voice.

"No, my dear, it's not. Hold still!" he laughed as the electricity got closer.

Harley couldn't believe it. She had trusted him. She had loved him and gave him her, and he was going to throw her away. As the paddles almost reached her head, she had her last sane thought. He wasn't too beautiful to be broken, he was too broken to be beautiful. Electricity filled her head and she forgot everything. Her final diagnosis of the Joker fell away into the darkness, to be lost forever.


End file.
